


Incomparable

by Tytansgo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytansgo/pseuds/Tytansgo
Summary: He’s too pretty to be human, like a flower blooming.





	Incomparable

Gentle caresses, upturned heart beats, uneven breaths. It wasn’t always this calm, or this sweet. In fact most of the time, bruises were made, and scratches were formed rough enough to bleed. But tonight was different. Tonight they wanted to take it slow.

There was no special meaning to the sudden tender turn of events. Nothing made them slow down. Except maybe it was because for the first time in months they had the chance to be alone for hours; instead of just minutes. Or maybe it was because the blonde had a rough day, and only planned on sweet words and strong arms holding him through the night.

However here they were, sweet pleasured gasps leaving the small man’s lips. The sounds almost melodic. Much different from from his usual screams and harsh gasps. It was nice, knowing that even though they preferred things rough, slowing down could still be pleasurable.

It didn’t take long for the smaller male to reach his climax, the older’s name falling from his lips over and over like a prayer. His body trembling as he came down from his high. The brunette above him planted gentle kisses along his collar bone and neck, stilling his movements as he too, finally reached his orgasm.

Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard in the room, both men looking at each other with loving eyes. After what felt like an eternity, the blonde moved to wrap his arms around the older’s neck. He leaned up, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. A sweet smile tugging up the corners of his own.

“I love you, Hyunwoo.” He whispered. With a gentle caress of the younger’s cheek, the brunette spoke up.

“I love you too, Minhyuk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote after making a Showhyuk aesthetics board. It’s been sitting on my phone and I figured it was time to finally post it.


End file.
